


It's Sweater Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I mean, Sweater Weather is not a bisexual anthem like Knee Socks are not only for sexual activities.""Now, we're talking the same."
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It's Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> i love every single one of you.

On a Saturday morning, at four am actually, Jughead sat at his couch and just sat. Waited for Cheryl or maybe Toni to wake up, so maybe this way they could talk with him. But no one woke so he just went back to his own bed. He didn’t really know why but everyone knows that he’s not sleeping anymore. Three-two hours in a day and sometimes sleeping until it’s three pm. He knew this wasn’t healthy but he had nothing to do about it, so he just let it go. 

While days passed like this he and Cheryl became like best friends- which it was very strange for everyone.But no one involved themself in it anyway. 

So when Cheryl was deep too, they started listening to songs. Those popular, loved and beautiful songs by people. He knew a depression can’t last too much. But it was already third year and he was still in deep. And he kind of lost himself in songs and mind. 

It was dangerous, Toni said one day, to him. He just nodded. He already knows it but unlike their thoughts he wasn’t going to try to kill himself. Or, at least  _ for now. _

And according to his words, he wanted to live like a teenager for now and die at his twenty-five. Now, he was twenty-four and after work, he’s doing nothing at all with Cheryl. Except helping Toni, because Toni was their friend- Jughead’s friend and Cheryl’s wife. 

Maybe going to Pop’s, eating too many ice-creams, drinking milkshakes or laughing all night to not funny things will not save their ass from this deep, but they loved it.

“Okay, give me a second. I’m coming,” Cheryl said as she got up when she straightened herself after their stupid joke and unneccesary laughs about it. She left the song open and left the booth.

Jughead leaned back and closed his eyes slowly. When the bell chirmed his eyes opened by reflex and looked at the door with reflex, too. But then his eyes fell quickly to his milkshake.

“Jughead Jones the third, what a sight for sore eyes, I’m mesmerized.”

“By what actually and for why? And why did you just quote  _ Heather’ _ s lyrics?”

“Oh, come on. Who’s not doing these days? And because town missed you. Pop’s will sink without you. Welcome again!”

“Well, I am not. And thanks, Veronica. I guess,” he murmured. He and Veronica saw each other after like three years in Toni and Cheryl’s wedding. Which Jughead attended to it in the last minutes and they just nodded to each other until after party.They didn’t talk at here anyway. 

“Whatever, why are you here, alone?” the voice that comes from the song was covering her voice slightly. “And for God’s sake, Jughead! Why is this song open?”

“Cheryl is- Cheryl was here. I mean if she didn’t fall into the toilet. And songs are caming with shuffle play, you know,” he looked at her with a long lingered gazes. She was wearing a skirt, like always, a shirt that seemed very thin and with only a thin jacket, too. And even though he’s in diner, Jughead’s still wears his thick jacket and two t-shirts.

“It’s like sweater weather, Veronica. Aren’t you cold?” she smiled at his soft tone. “Nope.”

When Sweater Weather started to play from Cheryl’s phone, the two’s eyes fell to the phone.

“Did you know it?”

“Know what?” she sat in front of him. “Sweater Weather was coming.” he smiled. “Nope.” he mirrored her early moves. She nodded with a grin.

“Do you really think in the real way all people think?”

“Come again, my head is too good now.”

“I mean…” she turned the sound down a little bit. “Do you think Sweater Weather is a bisexual anthem?”

“No. It’s a beautiful, peaceful song and I’m respecting every person. But no. Do you?”

“Exactly! I mean, yeah. You summed it,” she played with her fingers. “While I heard you two are fond of  _ The NBHD _ , what about  _ The AM _ ?”

“Well, we’re having a conversation now, first of all, it’s The  _ Neighbourhood  _ and The  _ Arctic Monkeys _ , please. Thanks. And we love them, too. Mostly Cheryl but- by the way where’s Cher-” he cut himself off when he saw a Cheryl in front of the door blow a kiss to him and wink before leaving. “What?” she asked with a confused, cute- face. “Nothing, nothing. What do you think?”

“Knee Socks is my favorite. Everyone loves WYOCMWYH, but I love Knee Socks.”

“ _ Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High? _ ”

“Sorry, yes,” she rolled her eyes playfully and looked at the toilet door. “Our girl is missing,” she said with a singing voice. And then the song ended. When Knee Socks started she looked quickly to Jughead. “You’re doing it on purpose,” she looked at him softly like he’s a kitten, and at the time she looked at him like he’s a prey for him. He was trying to get it. 

“Noooo..” he longed the ‘o’ a little bit. “Okay then, quick-que, do you think Knee Socks is includes tooo much sexual words in it or describes?”

“Not even a little bit. Like- I mean, Sweater Weather is not a bisexual anthem like Knee Socks are not only for sexual activities,” he thought where she’s finding those questions.

"Now, we're talking the same,” she sounded excited and he doesn’t really know why. 

“Okay, Jughead. I don’t know why but I started to feel a little bit of a fool. So I don’t to make myself more stupid than that-”

“-you are no-”

“-let me. I came here to ask you to take you out a date,” her face was red now and there's like fifteen flares inside those beautiful brown eyes he thought.

Okay, he really needs to stop listening to too many songs.

“Me and you?” he pointed themselves. “ _ You _ are asking  _ me _ ?” she nodded and the look in her face was..  _ everything. _

After too long, he thought he found everything in someone, he thought.,

“Jughead? Jughead... “ when he heard Veronica’s voice and his name’s echo’s in his mind he felt like he woke up. 

“Veronica?”

“Are you oka-” her words stayed cutted by Jughead’s lips when he grabbed her face in his hands and connected their lips. He felt her gasp, he left her quickened- mor quickened heart beats than usual, he felt her soft lips moves against his’, he felt her tiny and beautiful hands on his neck and he felt everything at that moment until they break the kiss when they heard Pop started Sweater Weather.

“If I say, I love you, would it be early, because I want to love you forever, Veronica.” he looked at her glassy eyes. 

**_And all I am is a man,  
_ ** **_I want the world in my hands._ **

**_Use the sleeves on my sweater,  
_ ** **_lets have an adventure.  
_ ** **_Head in the clouds but my gravity centered.  
_ **

In this hopeless love story, after ten years, Jughead killed himself under his control. In the night he just got up, went to the balcony and lost his balance like nearly every time. But it was different this time. Because Veronica was with him every time it happened. But this time, it was sweater weather again and they had forgot the balcony door open. It was stupid, it was… it was there was nothin to say about it. 

**_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours.  
_ ** **_You in those little high waisted shorts._ **

And Veronica cried until her eyes were dry nymore, she couldn’t see straight and her tear glands couldn’t make any liquid. But she didn’t love no one other than Jughead.

**_'Cause it's too cold,  
_ ** **_for you here._ **

Veronica fell in love with Jughead when she first saw him. With a love at first sight cliché.

**_And now, so let me hold,  
_ ** **_both your hands in the holes of my sweater._ **

The night Jughead realized he didn’t just love her, he was in love with her after two weeks. And when he told her that, they thought they could fix Jughead’s problems and then be happy. With Cheryl, Toni and themselves.

**_These hearts adore, everyone the other beat heart is for._ **

They didn’t become happy.

****_Inside this place is warm,_  
**_outside it starts to pour,  
_ ** ****_coming down._

_ “Jughead Jones the third, what a sight for sore eyes. I’m mesmerised.” _

**Author's Note:**

> okay, have a good day, beautiful people! if you read this, thank you.  
> i hope you liked or loved it because it's not perfect or beautiful in a way that we can say, waow.  
> and i know, it's not place to say but, if you have depression please get help. because i have severe depression since i'm thirteen. and if i know something and remember, in a school morning while i get dressed i lost my balance so i just fell into a couch quickly for like fifteen minutes until i came to myself. it's not important but if you wondered where i got this so, here it is. but know that, too;  
> this wasn't going to be like this. i'm an undetermined person so i just wanted to publish that before i give up. love every each of you. stay safe!  
> -e.


End file.
